Like Fresh Snow
by Meiseki Dreams
Summary: I died, but I didn't exactly expect to get reincarnated. Especially not as a fictional character who dies younger than I did in my past life. That needs to change. And it will. I'll make sure of it. SIOC Hiatus until I figure out where the heck I'm taking this...
1. Chapter 1: Rebirth

**Chapter 1: Rebirth**

I don't often get second chances. I didn't get one when I forgot to do my homework. My Japanese teacher was a real bitch. To me anyways. I didn't get a second chance when I messed up at my part-time job at a Chinese take-out restaurant. Writing down both the wrong address and phone number for a delivery order causes a lot of chaos. Yeah. Second chances don't come by often. Not to me.

Before I forget, let me get this out there. I'm dead. Or at least, I was dead. Being dead was, in a word, dull. Floating around in darkness is not as glorious as it sounds. Not exactly much to pass the time.

I died relatively young at the age of 18. I didn't even get to graduate from high school yet. The way I died was horribly cliche. I got ran over by a truck. I didn't even save anyone. I crossed the street just as a truck sped through. There's a reason why there are red lights. Yea. That was painful.

If you paid attention, you would have noticed that I said I _was_ dead. Past tense. Put simply, I was born again. Reborn. Reincarnated. Whatever you want to call it. That was a delightful experience.

Not.

Getting squeezed out of a vagina is horrifying. It felt like I was being squeezed out of a tube of toothpaste. Don't try it. Ever. Suddenly being exposed to the elements after all that darkness is very painful. So I cried once I was born. Loudly. What? Pain is, well, painful. Of course I'd scream. Who wouldn't? Needless to say, my new parents were thrilled with this little bundle of joy (more like bundle of screaming bloody murder). Probably.

From what I can tell, they're carrying me home now, so I'm going to assume I'm not unwanted. I don't want to be sent to an adoption center. I can't really say much else. My senses haven't adjusted enough to let me learn much of anything of my surroundings. I can, however, feel the movement associated with walking and the fuzzy blanket I'm wrapped in. Probably some ridiculous color like baby blue or pink.

I'm getting off topic. Not that I had much to say in the first place. I'm tired and nodding off into dream land. Screaming and crying takes a lot of energy.

When I wake up again, I'm hungry, and I let my new parents know via loud crying. I couldn't exactly just tell them. Apparently, speaking words still needs some level of coordination, because I couldn't even move my mouth well enough to babble baby gibberish. Something is placed in front of my mouth, and I instinctively latch on and start sucking. It oozes out some sweet liquid as I suck. To my horror, I realize that I'm being breast fed. I try to pull my head away, but I couldn't muster the strength to even do that. I end up just drinking until my new mom tucks her breast away and pats my back until I burp.

Wonderful. Absolutely wonderful. My first day back alive and I feel like I just did something horribly wrong. Slowly, I begin nodding off again. I'm woken up again by soft murmuring. I try and focus my eyes on who it was, but all I got was a fuzzy, blurry image of a woman- presumably my mother. She continues to softly murmur something I could fortunately understand. I didn't think I would hear that language past high school, but here I am. With a mother. Who speaks Japanese. Of all languages. Delightful. I'm probably somewhere in Japan, then. At least those years with the demon known as Tachibana-sensei will be of use.

"Good morning, my little Haku-chan. Did you sleep well?" my mother babbles as she tickles my stomache. So my new name is Haku, huh? I can't tell if I'm a boy or a girl from that. Hopefully, I'm a boy. I don't want to end up having periods. I've seen what they do to you. It's not pretty. I guess I'll just wait and see. My mother continues babbling and the things she's saying make me want to cry out of sheer frustration. I understand you. It's just that my body can't form words yet. That high pitched talk reserved for babies is unnecessary. Stop. It's humiliating. Of course, my silent plea goes unnoticed and my mother continues, oblivious to my inner thoughts. This is going not going to be fun.

 ** _Author's Note_**

 _ **Hi, everyone (probably like 2 people)! Rin here! It's a bit short but, this is my first fanfiction! Woohoo! \\(^o^)/**_

 _ **Not much has happened yet, but in the future, there will be ACTION! Hopefully. If you haven't guessed yet, this is an OC insert as Haku. For the most part, I plan on keeping his childhood similar to what happens in canon. So yea. Spoiler alert. His mother dies, and he is taken in by Zabuza.**_

 _ **Anyways, I'm still new to writing so this will probably be a bit rough since I don't have a beta reader or editor, so please bear with me. I'm not sure if you will enjoy this or not, but hopefully this won't end up as a disaster that I will give up part of the way through. Also, since I have like level negative two experience in writing, let me know if you have any advice to help me improve. Or you can tell me what I did that you liked (probably not much). So yea. Review. Follow. Do whatever. Constructive criticism is always welcome.**_

 _ **OH YEA! BEFORE I FORGET! I have absolutely no idea what I want the cover to look like. If anyone has a suggestion, let me know via PM or review or something.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Sitting Up

**Chapter 2: Sitting Up  
**

Being a baby was, in a word, horrifying. I couldn't do anything on my own. My diaper was changed for me. I was breast fed. I was even bathed. If it weren't for the fact that I had a baby's body, I'd probably die of shame. Either way, this is still embarrassing.

Being a baby was also boring. I mean, there isn't exactly much you can do trapped in a crib with baby toys. Most of my time was wasted away either sleeping or staring at the ceiling, trying in vain to stand up so that I can try and walk.

Speaking of which, after weeks of trying, I finally managed to roll over as well as lift my head up and turn it from side to side. It wasn't much, but it was progress. I can also now see much more clearly than when I was first born. What I see... It's a little disappointing, to be honest. I currently live in a small wooden house. It's a bit on the shabby side, but it has a homely feel to it. From where I am, here in the crib, I can see a small wooden table with four wooden stools tucked under it. There's a small fireplace at the wall of which logs are burning within. Not much else to say considering I can't move about and explore yet.

"Haku-chan!" a gentle voice suddenly calls. A beautiful woman comes into the room.

Ah yes. My new mother, Miyuki. Beautiful silky black hair. Ivory soft skin. Oh, and a marvelously sweet singing voice. She is the envy of all women everywhere. Well, she's prettier than any woman I ever met in my past life, at least. Also a lot nicer. She didn't smack me around unlike a certain _someone_. I'm thinking of you, dear sister. Wherever you are, Helen. Not even death will allow me to forget the pain of those forehead flicks and pinches from those hellishly pointy nails.

"So you're already awake, huh. I thought you'd be crying if you were," Miyuki says, interrupting my thoughts. She leans into the crib and picks me up. "Well, you've always been rather well behaved."

In response, I smile and laugh at her, blowing spit bubbles because that's what babies do. Even if I'm not actually a baby, I should at least pretend to be one. I'm pretty sure that my mother would freak out if I just suddenly started doing algebra or spouting famous poems. I'd probably be dubbed a demon and burned alive. I'm not dying yet. Death can have me in about 90 years. Until then, I'm not risking anything.

Mom continues to play around with me, speaking in that irritatingly patronizing voice. (Seriously. Stop right now. Please.) After awhile, I hear the door open, and a rough voice calls, "Miyuki!" My father, Michio, steps in with a hoe over his shoulder. From what I could tell, my parents were farmers or something. Michio spends hours outside of the house while my mother watches over me.

"What is it, Michio?" Miyuki asks.

"The kale and turnips have almost all sprouted!" Michio exclaims, clearly delighted. "And I finally finished preparing the next field! We don't need to worry for awhile now!"

Miyuki's face lights up, and she replies, "That's wonderful! Maybe we'll have some extra crops that we can sell or trade this year."

Michio nods and laughs before he notices me. "Well look who's awake," He coos, tickling my stomach. I was violently ticklish in my last life. If I was tickled, I would reflexively lash out at whoever had tickled me. I had caused more than one bloody nose and black eye because of that, and people learned that tickling me was a horrible idea. Apparently, my new body is just as ticklish. I couldn't stop myself from laughing and squirming around, trying to get my father's fingers away from my belly.

Miyuki giggles and stills my father with a hand on his shoulder. "Jeez. Stop teasing Haku-chan and go eat. I finished making dinner. I'll join you once I feed Haku-chan"

Michio cheers and rushes to what I assume is the kitchen to grab bowls and utensil to eat. In the meantime, Miyuki sits on a chair and loosens her kimono in order to prepare to feed me. I latch onto the offered breast and suck milk from it. After the many times this has happened, I have grown desensitized and stopped feeling embarrassed and ashamed. It's still awkward, but I'll eventually be weaned off of milk in favor of solid foods. Once I was full, I stop sucking and pull away. Miyuki fixes her kimono and pats my back until I burp. She stands up and carries me to my prison (crib) to tuck me in for a nap.

"Sleep well, Haku-chan," Miyuki whispers. She follows Michio's footsteps and goes to eat. I'm alone. Good. Now I can finally stop acting. After awhile, acting gets tedious, and it becomes harder to maintain my facade.

After waiting to make sure that my parents don't walk back in again, I squirm and kick off my blankets. It's time to resume my trying to stand. Or at the very least, sit upright without any support from nearby furniture or my parents. I try lifting my upper body to get up, stretching my arms forward, as if there were handholds in the air for me to pull on. After straining my body like this for several minutes, I give up. This isn't going anywhere. What am I doing wrong? Minutes pass, yet I still can't figure it out. I'd be tearing my hair out in frustration if it weren't for the fact that I don't have the strength nor hair to tear out.

I try picturing what I was doing to see if I could find anything wrong. Lifting my arms forward... Trying to pull myself forward... Then it hits me. I'm trying to sit up using only my practically non-existent abs. I'm not a teenager anymore. I can't do anything like curl-ups anymore. I try to sit up again, but this time, I use my arms to support myself so that I don't fall back down. Shakily, I manage to lift myself up and sit upright. Nothing supporting me up but myself. My own strength.

"DAAH!" I cry out in triumph before realizing that my parents expect me to be sleeping. Oh well.

"Haku!" Miyuki shouts, frantically rushing into the room. Her panicked expression slides off her face as she realizes that everything is fine. She stares at me for a little before realizing my accomplishment and excitedly shouting, "Michio! Come quickly! Look at Haku-chan!"

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Michio asks as he also runs in.

Miyuki giggles before saying, "Well, something _did_ happen..."

"What?" Michio replies. His gaze shifts between me and my mother. "What's going on?"

Miyuki just continues to laugh as Michio still remains confused. I giggle at my father's obliviousness while in my mind, I am cheering. I am one step closer to my goal of being able to walk. It won't be long now.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note_**

 ** _OHMYGODIGOTFOLLOWERSANDREVIEWS! *Shrieks*_** **o(*≧□≦)o**

 ** _2 reviews, 12 followers, and 5 favorites. You guys are wonderful. I never expected this to happen in the first chapter. SPARKLES FOR EVERYONE!  
_ °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°**

 ** _Sorry for taking so long for a new chapter. For some reason, my mouse couldn't click. I could still move the cursor, but other than that... So I got a new mouse that it works nicely, and hopefully, I won't take so long with the next update.  
_**

 ** _Anyways... So yea. Second chapter. It was probably still choppy and I ended up with a really abrupt and awkward ending. I couldn't figure out how to conclude it at all, and this ending agonizes me. Once again, let me know where I can improve. I have a rough picture of what I want the cover to look like, but if anyone has any suggestions, let me know.  
_**

 ** _Review, follow, do whatever._**

 ** _ALSO! MERRY (belated) CHRISTMAS! HAPPY KWANZAA! Whatever you celebrate, I hope you had a wonderful holiday. And have a happy new year!_**

 **( ﾟ▽ﾟ)/**


End file.
